


Locked In!

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a woman who was also a hawk. Most of the time, she preferred being a hawk.
Relationships: Lady locked in a tower/Lady who turns into a hawk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Locked In!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).

Once upon a time, there was a woman who was also a hawk. Most of the time, she preferred being a hawk.

Being a hawk meant that she could fly, for one thing, and soar high above the ground. That was the main thing, actually. She loved riding the thermals above the clouds and into the endless azure blue of the sky, then diving and wheeling like an aerial ballerina. She loved that there were few other birds to bother her…and no humans to bother her whatsoever.

‘Helppppp!’

The Hawk pretended she hadn’t heard that. No human was going ruin her perfect day today. Nope! No way, no how.

‘I say – did you hear me? I need help. Would you be so kind as to help me out, please?’

Hawks have excellent hearing and even more excellent vision. There was no ignoring the call of this particular – and particularly insistent – damsel in distress. She changed her angle of flight to take her in the direction of the city’s tallest tower, and there, at the window at the tippy top of said tower, was the head of pretty lady with long, flowing locks of hair sticking as far out of said window as she could manage.

‘How can I help?’ asked the Hawk as she came in for a landing on the windowsill.

‘Oh my,’ exclaimed the Tower Lady. ‘Thank you so much for responding to my call! I’m afraid I seem to have become locked in this room.’

The Hawk peered into the room in question. It appeared to be a bedsit, unfurnished save for a bare mattress on the floor and a basin. The only door was shut tight. Tower Lady appeared hale, so she evidently hadn’t been trapped for very long.

‘It’s so silly,’ continued the Tower Lady. ‘This is my Stepmother’s room, so I thought I’d be fine checking it out by myself. But the door locks automatically, as it turns out, and she’s the only one with the key.’

‘Has your Stepmother tricked you and imprisoned you here?’ asked the Hawk.

‘Pardon?’ The Tower Lady emitted a burst of surprised laughter. ‘No! Don’t be silly. She’s just allowing me to use the room this summer so that I can take an internship in the city. You know how expensive the rents are these days.’

‘Sure.’ It was true; the Hawk did. And it was another reason she preferred being a hawk over a woman.

‘Anyway, I’m not getting any mobile reception, so I can’t ring Stepmother and ask her to come by with the key. Do you think _you_ might get my message to her instead?’

The Hawk ruffled her feathers. It was a sign of mild avian annoyance, but of course the Tower Lady wouldn’t have reason to know that. ‘Yeah, okay. Where’s your stepmother at?’

The Tower Lady gave the Hawk her stepmother’s address – it was only a short distance as the crow – or rather the hawk – flies, but when she did arrive at the Tower Lady’s stepmother’s charming mews house, nobody answered the door when she pressed the doorbell button with her talon. And nobody answered the door when she tapped on it with her beak. Nobody, alas, appeared to be at home.

But the first floor window was open. The Hawk didn’t hesitate; she aimed straight for the lace curtains and flew right on through.

It took a bit of shameless snooping around the Tower Lady’s stepmother’s tidy mews house, but in the end she found a promising looking ring of keys in the back of a kitchen drawer, and it was simplicity itself to fly that ring of keys out of the open first floor window and back up to the open window of the pretty lady in her tower.

The Tower Lady took the ring of keys from the Hawk’s hooked beak and studied each key carefully in turn. ‘I think it’s this one,’ she announced at last, showing the Hawk a thick, old fashioned bronze key. ‘What a relief! Thank you.’

‘Excellent. Be seeing you, then?’ said the Hawk as she spread her wings and made ready to leap from the windowsill and return to the endless blue.

‘No! Wait!’ cried the Tower Lady.

‘What?’

‘The lock can only be opened from the outside. If you leave me in here with the key, it’ll be even _harder_ to unlock the door!’

‘Oh.’ The Hawk ruffled her feathers again, more emphatically this time. This was getting ridiculous!

‘I dunno why. It’s so silly. But this is a really old building – who knows why it makes no sense? Maybe you could find someone, explain the situation to them and give them the key?’ suggested the Tower Lady hopefully, holding out the ring of keys to the Hawk to take back into her beak.

Nah, that just felt like too much damn effort, but she took the ring of keys back anyway. ‘I’ll figure something out,’ she said…or rather tried to say around the mouthful of keyring.

She didn’t wait around to hear the Tower Lady’s response. For the first time in a quite long time, she dropped all the way to the ground and landed, her feet touching the Mother Earth. Then, for the first time in an even longer long time, she changed from a hawk to a woman.

Finally, she reentered the tower in a human-like fashion, climbed a ridiculous number of spiral-staircase stairs and unlocked the door she found at the top with the old fashioned bronze key.

The Tower Lady was delighted to be free, and she was even more delighted to discover that the Hawk was also a woman, and when she kissed her on the cheek in an excess of gratitude, the Hawk-Woman flushed deeply.

‘Can I treat you to dinner, Miss Hawk?’ she asked. ‘I’m not asking you out on a date or anything. I mean, not if you don’t want it to be a date. It’s just, I mean, I feel like I owe you.’

‘I don’t like most human food,’ groused the Hawk-Turned-Woman.

‘Oh, okay. Weeeeell…how about I buy you a raw steak instead? There’s a Waitrose in the middle of the next street over. We can eat in.’

‘I like steak,’ admitted the Hawk-Turned-Woman, mollified.

‘Great! Steaks it is, then! I’m so glad to meet you,’ enthused the Tower Lady. ‘I don’t really know anyone in the city yet. You’re the first friend I’ve made!’

‘Er.’ _First friend?_ Since when had they become friends? ‘You’re going to get your Stepmother to change the lock, right?’

‘Oh yeah. Right.’ The Tower Lady seemed remarkably unconcerned as she headed down the stairs. ‘But I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll have my hawk to rescue me if I get locked in again, after all.’

_MY hawk?!_ ‘Er,’ mumbled the Hawk-Turned-Woman as she followed, baffled as to why she was bothering. This was a bit like flying whilst being caught in a strong crosswind.

‘You’re really so beautiful, you know. I’m fine with making this a date. I mean, if you are.’

‘Er.’

Okay, okay, maybe it wasn’t the perfect day the Hawk had been expecting. But maybe it wouldn’t be aaaaall bad! The Tower Lady _was_ very pretty. And available, obviously. Happily ever after was looking like a distinct possibility.

‘Er, I don’t think I caught your name…?’


End file.
